A New Life
by alm0staverage
Summary: While one a case Reid discovers he has a sibling rating may change at some point.
1. Chapter 1

"FBI OPEN UP!" Morgan yelled, as he kicked down the door.

The team went in with their guns drawn. Spencer and Hotch were checking the basement when they discovered a hidden door. Behind it were children, they were chained to the walls and in cages. When the door opened they all flinched away from the light, the smell of feces and urine was overpowering.

"Hotch, we're gonna need more medics, social workers and the NYPD out here." Reid said.

An hour later the children were spread out across the lawn at various stations of medical attention and CPS workers. In total 75 children were found in the home, parents were being contacted and families reunited.

"Hotch with all these kids someone's going to slip through the cracks, a kid who was in the system previous to their abduction or something." JJ said looking around sadly at all the children whose childhood had been stolen from them.

"I know JJ, but we have Garcia so hopefully everyone finds a home."

Later that morning the team was back at the police station when a CPS worker came in carrying a small blonde haired girl. "Hi, I'm Maria; I hate to ask this of you but CPS can't get any information on this one, because she's not talking do you think one of you could get her to talk?"

"Sure, I can try if you'd like." JJ said approaching the girl.

Ten minutes later they came back in and JJ called Garcia.

"Hey Pen, I need you to find me everything on an Allison Mannson. A-L-L-I-S-O-N M-A-N-N-S-O-N" JJ said into the phone on the table

"Sure thing love; okay so Allison Mannson, born October 17th 1997, parents are Jenna Hartford-Mannson, who sadly died in childbirth, and William Mannson, formerly known as William Reid; father of our very own boy-genius. William changed his name in '95 because he remarried and didn't want his net worth to be disclosed to his wife to be." Garcia said.

Everyone looked at Reid, Hotch was the first one to speak; " Spencer it's up to you, and if you do decide to adopt her then we will support you 110%." the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

Reid opened his mouth to speak when he felt a small tug on his pants.

"Hey what's up?" he asked bending down to Allison's height.

"I'm hungry, can I have food please?" Allison asked timidly, she had gone to Reid because he looked the least scary.

"Sure thing, we ordered in pizza and it'll be here in about 5 minutes; but I have pretzels in my bag that you can have." Reid said handing her a small bag of pretzels along with a juice box.

"Thank you!" she said giving him a small smile then going back to her makeshift bed on the other side of the large room.

"What the hell happened to her in that house?" Reid asked, clearly concerned.

" As you and your team is aware of her father was the 'Master' of that branch of the ring. William wasn't involved till she was 5 meaning she was already in school. She was subjected to the same torture, only for her it was worse because she had to go to school and she couldn't tell anyone about what was happening." Maria said sadly.

"How long would it take to get the adoption processed?" Reid asked

"2-3 business days, I have the paperwork right here." Maria said, handing Spencer a stack of paper.

 **A/N This is my first story, not sure if i'm going to continue, please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the nice people saved us from Master I was told that I was going to go and live in Virginia, with my brother who was the nice man that gave me pretzels. The plane ride was really quite, everyone was looking at me, like they were scared that if they looked away I'd disappear. Spencer was really nice, even if he was kind of awkward.

"Hey, Allison, time to wake up. We're going to be landing soon." said a blonde lady as she gently shook me awake; I think someone called her JJ. I quickly gathered the few belongings that I had brought with me.

"Reid, you have the next 3 weeks off, if you so much as step foot into the office even if it is to get files I will personally kick you out." 'Hotch' said sternly. "And remember that if you need any help call one of us and we'll be there."

"Thanks you guys. I seriously appreciate this. And I do need help with one thing; I need to take her shopping and stuff and she's still a bit leery around me." Spencer said, the team all gathered around his car.

"I can come with you tomorrow if you'd like, and I could also come over tonight and help get Allison settled in." the blonde agent said.

"Thanks JJ. I appreciate it, but I think I want to try to manage on my own, but if needed I'll call you because I have no idea what to do." all the adults laughed at that.

40 minutes later we pulled up to a medium sized apartment complex and Spencer killed the engine. 3 flights of stairs later we walked into his small home, the first thing I noticed were the books. they covered 3 of the 4 walls in the living room. I didn't look at many titles but I saw a few that looked interesting.

"Well um this is your room, it was the guest room so it's kind of bland but tomorrow we're going to go shopping with JJ, she's the one that woke you up when we were on the plane, and we can get you clothes and whatever else you need. And our tech analysis, uh Penelope she enrolled you in a school so we're going to go and talk to the principal in two days. So um make yourself at home, the bathrooms right across the hall and I can make dinner or we can order something in, so what are you in the mood for?"

I was quite for a few seconds, amazed that this man, this kind, caring man was willing to take care of me after knowing what had happened to me, and only knowing me for a few hours. "Um I like Mac'n'Cheese." I said softly, finding my voice. He left the room to leave me to unpack while he prepared dinner.

The meal was good but painfully quiet, I hated silence because it allowed my mind to wander and remember things I would rather forget. After I helped clean up I took a quick shower and went to bed.

Nightmares plagued me that night, I dreamt of how he would beat me and how he would bring children into the house and I couldn't tell anyone because I knew that if I did he would follow through on his threat to kill everyone in the house. I woke up shaking, I climbed out of bed and looked at the time 3:17am, I ventured into the living room and turned on the light, I browsed through the massive collection of books till I found an old copy of 'The Chronicles of Narnia' I started to read and when I looked up from the book Spencer was walking into the room, a mug of coffee in one hand and a glass of chocolate milk in the other. He sat down across from me on the couch and handed me the milk.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" he asking, sipping his coffee

"I had a bad dream and I didn't want to wake you up, but I didn't want to go back to sleep so I came out here and I found a book to read. I hope that's alright..." I said, still very timid around him, even though he'd already shown me that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"It's alright, I don't mind if you read my books, any of the ones I don't want you reading I'll put in the spare closet in my bedroom. And if you ever wake up in the middle of the night it's okay to come and wake me up, I won't be mad."

"Okay, what time is JJ coming over?"

"In about a 1/2 hour, so lets get ready, I washed the clothes that you had on yesterday, I wasn't sure how much you brought with you so...-"

"Thank you, for all off this." I gave him a small hug then went to go get ready.

Shopping was an adventure, and not the fun kind. I felt really bad that Spencer was buying me so much, but I knew that I needed most of it. When we got home that evening JJ helped me put everything away then the three of us went out to dinner at a Mexican place about a block away from the apartment.

"Allison we need to go get going so we can meet with your principal before school starts." Spencer called from the front hall.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I braided my dirty-blonde hair.

"Hello; you must be Dr. Reid" a tall, official looking lady said, "I'm Mrs. Anderias, the principal, come on into my office and we can talk." she said leading us to her office.

"So I understand that Allison should be in the 4th grade, but because of her late birthday she started 3rd at the beginning of this school year, I was emailed by her previous school and understand that they are a bit behind us, and because she has missed school she may be a bit behind, but no worries we can get her all caught up by the end of this marking period. I was also made aware of everything else, and Allisons current teacher-Mr. Jennens- has also been notified. Any other school personnel would only know if you or Allison choose to tell them, I do recommend that you tell your guidance counselor though." she said

"Okay, um do I personally have to do it or could Spencer do it for me?" I asked.

"Of course, we can actually call her in now, Allison if you'd like you can go to class, Ms. Kenninton, the secretary at the desk out there can tell you where to go." Mrs. Anderias said kindly. I gave Spencer a quick hug then went to find my class.

I followed the directions that Ms. Kenninton gave me, but I couldn't find room 302. I was wandering the halls, not paying attention to where I was going and I walked into a boy with blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey are you lost?" the boy asked, helping me pick up the papers I dropped.

"Yeah, um I'm new, it's my first day and I can't find Mr. Jennens class, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah! That's my class, follow me. I'm Jack by the way, what's your name?"

"Allison. But most people call me Alli." I said, almost running into him again when he suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"Nice to meet ya Alli, common." he said, practically dragging me into the room.

A/N OKAY SO I KNOW MY TIMELINE'S A BIT OFF THIS IS INTENDED TO BE 2005 BUT ROSSI WASN'T A PART OF THE TEAM YET, AND I DON'T THINK JACK WAS BORN, BUT I WANTED REID TO BE A BIT YOUNGER, ALLI AND JACK TO BE THE SAME AGE AND I NEVER REALLY LIKED GIDEON AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE HIS CHARACTER SO I KINDA IGNORED IT. I MAY HAVE JJ AND REID GET TOGETHER AT SOME POINT, NOT SURE

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN CM

PLEASE R&R


End file.
